Screen Actors Guild
The Screen Actors Guild (commonly abbreviated to SAG) was an American labor union that represented over 100,000 film and television principal and background performers worldwide. It had various incidents with Saban involving the various actors in the Power Rangers franchise. On November 30th, 2012, the union leadership announced that the SAG membership voted to merge with the American Federation of Television and Radio Artists to merge and form the Screen Actors Guild‐American Federation of Television and Radio Artists. Background to the incidents Due to the franchise initially low budget and Haim Saban being notoriously cheap, the various actors in Power Rangers (especially in the early years) were working minimum pay for sometimes 20 hours a day. Although this didn't initially backfire, this would cause major problems for both Saban and Fox Kids just a year into the franchise's run. The Power Transfer incident By 1994, Thuy Trang, Walter Jones, and Austin St John were all having trouble paying their bills and getting the things they needed to live due to the minimum wage they lived on and were feeling run down. According to Walter, they consulted with a lawyer and the SAG to find out about their legal rights. When they discovered that they could legally demand more money from Saban, they tried to get themselves and their fellow actors increased pay but they were refused and walked off the set during the filming of the episode Two for One during MMPR Season 2. This lead to an infamous series of episodes that lasted from A Monster of Global Proportions until the episode The Power Transfer retroactively referred to as the Power Transfer incident or the Peace Conference arc. This involved their characters missing for large portions of the episodes leading up to their departure, horrendous dubbing, and the introduction of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha as their replacements. Although Jason would return in the Zeo episode "Revelations of Gold", Walter and Thuy never returned, although Walter did return in The Lost Episode and Thuy died during a car crash in 2001. Disney Era Due to Power Rangers having a higher budget than Saban did, there were no significant instances where the SAG had to step in. Clash of The Red Rangers When Saban reclaimed the franchise in 2010, they wanted there to be a team-up between Power Rangers RPM and their new series, Power Rangers Samurai. Due to the other actors having other jobs, they approached Eka Darville who had played Scott Truman a year previously. However, in the year between RPM and Samurai, Darville had joined the SAG and because of Haim Saban's continued unwillingness to use Union actors, Darville was forbidden by Union rules to appear physically or to be credited by real name, without being paid SAG wages. As a result, the production crew had to credit him as Tobias Reiss. Hasbro Era Following Hasbro's acquisition of the Power Rangers franchise from Saban in 2018, the current production finally included union actors to their cast, mainly Rorrie D. Travis. https://www.facebook.com/pg/RorrieDTravis/about/?ref=page_internal Notes *The incident involving Amy Miller and Danny Slavin had little, if anything, to do with this organization since they left of their own free will because they had less screen time than a little girl and their pay was going to be docked. References Category:Real World